


Different Kinds of Love

by BlueFishyLove



Series: Hybrid Love mx AU [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Abuse, Abuse of Authority, Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bloody, Broken, Crying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flogging, Fluff, Gen, Guilt, Humiliation, Hybrid!AU, I think im done tagging now, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Non-Graphic Smut, Partial Stockholm Syndrome, Physical Abuse, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Sacrifice, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Skin Carving, Starvation, Suffering, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, abuse is not love decyphering, and that is why we have all these tags now, and then suddenly i love more things than just that, bruised, fishy out, gee what have i done, ha! think again, hybrid hate, i always love the 3Bs, need for wrong affection, oh you thought we were done?, the 3Bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Wonho's past is not the best. What he shares with Hyungwon is the worst for both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOT PROOF READ YET - NOT PROOF READ EVER MOST PROBABLY  
> ALL MISTAKES MADE ARE MINE  
> cross posted on aff

Wonho never really liked humans much. Well except the one he has now. Minhyuk was an angel sent from heaven and he doesn't know what he has done to deserve him but he is not one to question such miracle. 

Wonho has change many owners but his last one was probably the worst. His last one had him the longer too, he wants to hate the man, he knows that the feelings his having aint love but he can't bring himelf to admit it's hate either. 

At least back then he had company. 

His last owner had another cat, his name is Hyungwon and now Hyungwon is in another house, living with his two new owners. Well, Hyungwon belonged to Minhyuk for a while too, but the human had explained to them that he can't keep them both. 

Wonho was the saddest then because he felt like he was going to be the one to be given away again. He always was the one to be given away. 

Changkyun, Minhyuk's younger friend had chose Hyungwon to take though. Wonho doesn't blame him, he could see the love in his eyes as soon as the younger human gazed upon the hybrid. 

Wonho knows what love is. His first owner loved him. His first owner would still love him if he hadn't passed away. If he hadn't, then Wonho would definitely still be with him. Kihyun was his everything at the start but Wonho was still young back then, his heart skits more playfully now, towards Minhyuk. 

He will never admit that he loves Minhyuk more than he ever loved Kihyun aloud. He prefers to burn in hell before doing that, because Kihyun -even though dead- will hate him for that. 

After Kihyun had passed away, Wonho was taken by the system. Foster home after foster home in an eternal loop for love. His last owner didnt love him nor did he love Hyungwon but it was the closest to love Wonho had recieved for a while. 

Wonho welcomed the beatings and the rough sex in any and all surfaces. He welcomed it all because after the man would craddle him and tell him he loved him and that Wonho was his best kitty ever. 

The hybrid knew and he had heard those words being thrust to Hyungwon as well and he knew that the other hybrid didn't get the difference. Hyungwon, Wonho had noticed only knew of the abuse. 

Wonho took it upon himself however he could to show the latter a different approach on affection, through cuddles and random sleeping patterns upon each other and later and more frequently than not exchanging places with him when he could persuade their owner. 

Wonho would take the beatings and the abuse, Wonho would screams his lungs out like a little slut, riding the owners dick, Wonho would be taken to the parties, getting humiliated and Wonho would become even more broken by the day. 

Wonho had realised it was his doing, he wanted it and he needed it. He had found a purpose on protecting Hyungwon and a weird sign of relief in pursuading himself that whatever he was recieving was love. 

He knew the difference and he tried to decypher it for Hyungwon, until he made it clear that the abuse was not love, that the cuddles were. Until Hyungwon had started worrying for him enough to want to seak for help for both of them. 

Wonho had managed to show Hyungwon the difference of at least that and he was proud, so after that he tried more and more to take the abuse and the change of habbit and hobbies that changed as their owner grew up and evolved. 

Smacking them around was not enough anymore, soon he started flogging them. 

Usually when Hyungwon was getting punished for something, Wonho would always be in the room, watching, observing. It was never the other way around. Their owner didn't allow it. 

Hyungwon knew that such was Wonho's special treatment in suffering. Hyungwon was just getting the flogging. 

It was at Hyungwon's nineteenth birthday that their owner fucked, humiliated, beat and flogged Wonho infront of him. The slightly older hybrid didn't dare to cry, the same hybrid Hyungwon could hear it's cries everytime he was at the other side of the door. 

Hyungwon knew that Wonho really tried to stay strong for him. Such sight was not the perfect present for someone's birthday. The cake Wonho had persuade their owner to get in exchange for more fun the same day was more of a nice present, even though Hyungwon felt the guilt at the pit off his stomach together with the chocolate flavored dessert. 

Their owner made sure to tell Hyungwon that the show was specific for him. The fact that he never got to see it again as long as he stayed with them was proof enough. After that he would only cuddle with Wonho after, their owners sessions.  Wonho was still forced to watch him, sometimes even participate and that made Hyungwon sick to his stomach. 

What bother Hyungwon the most was that he got to know what affection meant from the older hybrid, yet when it came to himself Wonho called the abuse love. Hyungwon was definitely worried about the other. 

It was at Wonho's twenty first birhtdays that Hyungwon had seen and lived enough. It was that day that he found enough courage to actually run away and try call for help. He stumbled upon a couple near the house that he would later learn their names were Hyunwoo and Jooheon and they looked so worriedly at him, he was wondering why. 

He guessed later on that not many hybrids with colars were walking in the streets at night with a broken nose, a black eye and all their clothes teared up to peaces. Maybe that is why they decided to help him. He isn't really sure and he doesn't really know, but he is glad they did. 

It was that same night that he met Minhyuk, the guy would be his owner for two years before Changkyun would come and take him away. 

The rescue hadn't went according to how Hyungwon had imagined it, what with Minhyuk and his friends actually wanting to rip him and Wonho away from their owner by law. Hyungwon got to stay with Minhyuk, since he run away Minhyuk stated to court that he wouldn't obviously want to go back; the judge had agreed upon seeing the hybrids state an only proceeded with everyone other decision up the matter as fast as she could, frigthened on what stat the other hybrid could be in. 

His first couple of days at Minhyuk's appartment were spent in a corner. He wasn't really used of other humans except of his owner and the only other being he knew was Wonho. 

Minhyuk gave him the space he needed and only really tried to talk to him when it had anything to do with getting Wonho out too. By the first week Hyungwon could say that he could cuddle with the human almost as naturaly as he did with the older hybrid. It set a longing feeling in his stomach and a rapid fear in his heart. 

Once Jooheon and Hyunwoo came to visit and it just triggered Hyungwon's memory back to that night as he started crying at his place over the couch. Minhyuk got really worried and asked him what was wrong, if he hurted anywhere, if he needed to be rushed to the doctor and all of Minhyuk's affections made Hyungwon cry harder. 

He started with crying out how bad of a friend he was abandoning Wonho like that. How he should have went back instead of moving in with Minhyuk. How Wonho was so bloodied and broken in his own birthday and that was what gave Hyungwon the courage to even search for help in the first place. How no one deserves that even if you are a hybrid. How Wonho should let himself experience the affection he showed Hyungwon as well. How Hyungwon should have gone back no matter what, that it was probably too late now. How he hoped the other hybrid even breathed after he so unthoughtfully had abandoned him. How he doesn't even know if Wonho would even forgive him or if he would even want to leave their owner. 

And really all of that broke Minhyuk down even more. 

Minhyuk who just stayed there with him while Jooheon took it upon himself to make tea, and caressed the hybrid, trying to make him relax. 

Minhyuk wondered if cats like them, had any hope in adjusting in a normal family. The hybrid in front of him seemed innocent enough, seemed able to adjust. Minhyuk after so many stories was thinking that it was thanks to this Wonho that Hyungwon even had a chance. 

Two days after and Hyungwon said his sad tale of always belonging to his owner since he was really young. He is not sure but maybe he had been bought together with his mom because he remembers her for at least the first ten years of his life. Then he doesn't remember what happened. 

Minhyuk speculates that Hyungwon's owner is probably his father too, not uncommon for humans to breed female hybrids. He decides against telling the boy though. Hyungwon has been through enough already, he doesn't need that kind of knowledge as well... It would probably destroy the latter and Minhyuk doesn't want that. Could probably be the reason why Hyungwon has not been as frequently used for sex as Wonho had; Minhyuk remembering Hyungwon telling him of sex happening only when he felt hot all over, also known as in heat. Give it to a very twisted father not to even give the education needed to his own son. 

Minhyuk couldn't be sure though, he just speculated. 

Hyungwon continues on explaining to him how Wonho was bought when Hyungwon was sixteen and how Wonho himself had told him that he had changed many homes, just because no one really wanted him.  He then explained how the older hybrid started getting attached to their owner and the abuse even though he himself knew it was bad and how wanted to protect him and teach him about affections. 

Hyungwon was a crying mess that night too. 

It was a good two weeks after that the court had managed to extract Wonho out of his owners claws, as well as putting him in a position of being unable to buy any hybrids or pets ever again in his whole life. Hyungwon can only imagine how enraged his previous owner must be. 

Wonho was found almost starved and blindfolded at the main bedroom. There were burn marks and flogging marks all over his back, his arms littlered with some discolorating bruises and Minhyuk was sure one of his legs had been broken and had mend the wrong way, humiliating words like whore and slut written all over his chest in ink. 

There was a small caption on his chest right over where the heart is that wrote "I love you" that made Minhyuk sick to his stomach and right beneath he could see an amateur attempt of a nipple piercing that he is sure hurt as hell.. The skin red and angry all over the piercing itself. 

 The most sickening thing Minhyuk was witnessing on the hybrid was probably the old mans initials carved onto the cats right thigh.   
"An eternal reminder of who you belong to'' was a caption in ink right underneath the inceals and Minhyuk only thanked god the sick bastard hadn't carved those words too; or any other word written in ink over the hybrids body. 

He wondered if all these happened in those past three weeks that Hyungwon stayed with him and if this was the break of character of him losing the younger hybrid or if he would proceed down this bath anyway and Hyungwon would just be another victim in all this if he hadn't left that night. 

Minhyuk sighs. He guesses they will never really know. 

Wonho is official Minhyuks in papers by adoption and so is Hyungwon. 

Wonho's recovery was really harder than anyone expected but Hyungwon and Minhyuk stayed strong by his side. 

Minhyuk, Hyungwon notes must really unconditionally love Wonho, he doesn't know how he knows because Hyungwon doesn't really know what love is but there is something in Minhyuk's eyes that tells him he does. Hyungwon is rather confused but he doesn't let it stop him by being the strong one in his relationship with Wonho for once. 

It took the older hybrid a while to get all his nutretians needed back and get into a healthy diet. It took a while for his new broken leg to be healed after set back right, the welts never really left, not even from Hyungwon's back and they carving still had a long way to go before they were able to fully cover it up through skin surgery. 

Minhyuk was willing to pay for all the less nightmares. 

After that they only had a peaceful year of okayish memories and a Minhyuk straggling with himself and two hybrids finantially. Jooheon helped at that, he said he had a friend who wanted a hybrid, Minhyuk could give one away even for a little while.

The human had talked with the hybrids first before even contacting Jooheon's friend. His heart swolen up the wrong way at Wonho's dissapointed and scared look who he ineffectively tried to hide. 

Changkyun chose Hyungwon anyway. The younger hybrid was okay with it, he had started getting really sociable to begin with and other humans didn't really scare him anymore. 

Hyungwon's first meet up with Changkyun was the best, he still laughs at all the vanilla icing that had found itself on the humans nose. 

Wonho is happy for Hyungwon, because he found a hyuman that would love him unconditionally and live a happy life. Wonho could see the love radiating from those flared up pupils when Wonho accidentally triped the cake on the youngers face. 

Wonho is happy for himself too. He has a long way to go finding himself again but he knows that this human that owns him now; this human is going to help him throught thick and thin. 

Wonho is in love with Minhyuk and he is afraid to admit out loud that Minhyuk means more to him than Kihyun did. But he knew Kihyun when he was a kitty and now he is a full grown cat. He thinks that one day he will admit it to himself with no problem at all. Kihyun after all was a childhood friend were Minhyuk is the love of his life. 

Wonho believe Kihyun would understand. 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for myself after the last fic because I had the headcannon and shit went down... I warned you guys...I did..  
> we were having some past conversations about cat-hybrid Hyungwon so it wasn't really a surprise to me, it was to be expected and a cat-hybrid wonho because he is my babe and he needs to suffer [yes im a saddist apparently]  
> I have a whole fucking headcanon universe behind this so there might be future fics in this? lets hope so I would surely love some lel..  
> but judging from this one, everyone else might not want to OTL


End file.
